


when the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party?

by pirateygoodness



Category: Gossip Girl, Lost Girl
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-16
Updated: 2012-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirateygoodness/pseuds/pirateygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenzi's cousin's fiancee's baby shower is the last place Bo would expect to make a friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the world comes crashing down, who's ready to party?

The party is exactly as awkward as one would expect a Russian-Canadian-American shotgun-wedding-and-baby-shower to be. Mercifully, there's an open vodka bar, and a lot of Georgina's friends from New York turn out to be _gorgeous_. Bo hangs back, watching as Kenzi's family questions her within an inch of her life, and everyone tries to find tactful ways to congratulate Georgina and Kenzi's cousin on the happy life they're sure to have together.

Then this guy catches her eye from across the room. He's cute, in a very obvious, underwear-model sort of way, but there's an earnestness to the way he smiles at her that makes Bo smile back.

"Hey," he says. He sounds American, and from the quality of his suit, Bo's guessing he's one of Georgina's New York friends. "You look like you're having a great time."

Bo shrugs. "Kids aren't really my thing," she says, and it's half true.

"I know what you mean. I'm Nate," he says, grin full of perfect, gleaming teeth.

He extends his hand, and Bo shakes it. "I'm Bo."

Nate leans against the wall, suit jacket falling open just a little bit so that Bo can see just how nicely his shirt fits. Any other party, hosted by anybody else's family, he'd be exactly her type. "Can I get you a drink?" he asks.

Bo scoffs, but she leans against the wall beside him all the same. "At a baby shower?"

His grin is completely, utterly disarming. Bo would be willing to bet money he's in business, probably advertising. "What?" he says. "It's not like we're going to give it to the baby. And it is free. "

"Good point," Bo says, because what else is there to say.

He brings back something that's sweet and tastes strongly of vodka, with a matching glass for himself.

"So," he starts, and from his tone Bo can already tell that the next words out of his mouth are going to be a line. "I've been watching you, trying to figure out what could have a gorgeous girl like yourself looking so down?"

He holds her gaze, earnest but patient, like he actually expects that to work. Bo can't help but like him just a little. "Seriously?"

Nate raises his free hand, palm up. "What?" he says, laughing. "I really do mean it. You seem sad. This is a party."

Bo sighs. "It's nothing. Personal stuff."

He leans close. "Want to talk about it?"

She shoots him a look.

"That wasn't a line, I swear. I have a lot of friends with personal stuff, too." His eyes flick across the room to two girls she doesn't recognize, one blonde with legs that go on for days, the other brunette and dressed like she's just stepped out of an Audrey Hepburn movie.

He smiles, hopefully. Bo rolls her eyes. "I can't be with the woman I want to be with, even though we both really, really care about each other, because her gorgeous, talented, perfect girlfriend recently woke up from a five-year coma and now we have to pretend we're just good friends."

He blinks, then takes a sip of his drink. "Whoa."

Bo starts to wonder if he's stoned. "Yeah," she says. The bitterness that comes out in her voice is surprising, even to herself.

"You should totally - I don't know, get a couple of callgirls to make you feel better."

Bo stares. Something about the blank look on his face makes her think he really is trying to help. "That's not really my style, but thanks."

Nate shrugs. "Sorry. My best friend is Chuck Bass."

"I have no idea who that is."

Nate sips his drink, and lets his gaze slide back to those two girls across the room. "That's probably for the best."


End file.
